Will it Work?
by ILoveGilbertGrissom
Summary: To the rest of the world Grissom seems emotionless but theres something different going on inside. Sara as normal is annoyed at him.


Title – Will It Work?

Author – IloveGilGrissom

Rating – R

Disclaimer – The characters do not belong to me. I wish they did but CBS got there first.

Chapter 1

"You need to put this case to rest, there's nothing more you can do", Grissom told Sara hoping she wouldn't lose her temper but knew by the look on her face that, that wasn't going to happen.

"What do you mean, drop the case, that's a woman in there, who could have a family. Someone who loves her, who is wondering where she is". Sara said raising her voice.

"But, there's no other evidence and there's no other way to find out who she is" "I could keep looking" Sara said through clenched teeth. "Sara, you could keep looking forever. I will ask Brass to contact you if anyone matching her description turns up in missing persons".

"What about the person who did this to her, are we just going to let them get away with it" Sara almost screamed at Grissom, losing her temper at Grissom's seemingly uncaring attitude.

"Sara, we can't solve every crime, even if we want to. Sometimes there's just not enough evidence".

Sara walked away from Grissom without saying another word. She knew he was right, but she still hated the fact that there was no-more she could do.

She walked to the locker room to pick up her keys and went home. Her shift finished an hour age and usually she would have stayed and done some extra work, but not being able to close the case and the fact that Grissom was still at work. She didn't want to be around him anymore that night, she hated the fact that he didn't seem to care about anything. Like he was emotionless.

At the start of the next shift, Sara went in early in case anyone had filed missing persons on her Jane Doe. There were still none. She knew in the back of her mind there wouldn't be, Brass would have called her if anything had turned up. Maybe she had no-one, maybe if she had family she didn't speak to them often, like her with her family. She suddenly thought this woman could be her, who would notice if she disappeared. Her family would not straight away anyway, they talk every couple of weeks and maybe then they would notice as they know she works a lot and her job is a big part of her life. Maybe Grissom would notice, No Grissom wouldn't notice she thought. They worked together every day and sometimes he would go for weeks without talking to her or even acknowledging her. What about Nick, Warrick or Catherine, would they notice and care or would they just think that she become tired of the way Grissom treated her at times and left, without saying a word. She shut her eyes willing herself not to cry, but it failed. Holding back the bulk of the tears, a few solitary tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her eyes and made her way towards the break room, knowing shortly every one else would be in and Grissom will hand out assignments and maybe it would keep her mind off her sad and lonely life.

Sara made herself a coffee and sat at the table reading the paper. Warrick was the first to arrive, follow quickly by Nick. "Hey Sara, How's it going?" Nick said in a upbeat way. "Piss off Nick". "Wow, someone got out on the wrong side of the bed". Sara gave Nick a whatever look and Nick decided not to push it any further. Catherine walked into the break room 5 minutes later and said her hellos. Nick and Warrick said hello at the same time. Sara just looked up from the paper and half-smiled at Catherine, more of an acknowledgment, so hopefully no other questions would be asked, she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Nick, Warrick and Catherine sat around the table talking about the day they had all had so far. Sara continued to read the paper. Grissom strolled in and began handing out assignments. "Nick and Catherine a 419 is the Palace Hotel. A head in the desert for you Warrick, enjoy. I have got paperwork to do, so I will probably see you all later". Grissom got up to leave and Sara yelled at him, making Grissom and most of the people in the lab jump. "What about me, I do work here you know" "Sorry Sara, I didn't mean to leave you out" "Yeah" Sara said in a sarcastic tone. "Sara really, you team up with Warrick tonight" Grissom smiled at her and walked out the room. "I can't believe him" Sara said to the others in the room. "Well you know Grissom" was all Catherine said before walking out of the room, followed closely by Nick and Warrick.


End file.
